Haunted
by She is broken
Summary: "Is my garden gonna be haunted now?" "Nah, just me."
1. Eli

Clare and I walk towards the green house where going to have breakfast. As soon as when got close I noticed something odd, luckily Clare was looking at me instead of ahead.

"Eli what are you-"

I grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Don't look! Just go find a teacher and call 9-1-1 okay? Go." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her turn to look. "Clare now!"

As soon as she was gone I walked closer. I could feel bile come up in my throat but I suppressed it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Cam Saunders, ice hockey star, he was dead.

The rest of the morning was a blur of cops and doctors. By the end of it I was on auto pilot. They kept asking questions but my brain was still processing it all. They finally let me go around lunch and I was ready to get out of there.

* * *

"What did it look like?" Dave asked as we were leaving school. "Cam's body?"

"It looked like a dead kid."

"Did it smell?"

"Yeah, like oregano and petunias, I wasn't up close and personal with it."

"You know my dad sees dead bodies all the time at work, it's messed up. I mean he must have been so sick to do something like that, like, how do you even get your head there?"

"So how does your dad deal with the things he sees?"

"I don't know, I guess he just doesn't take it home with him, he forgets."

"Wish my brain worked like that."

"Are you gonna go to the vigil?"

"Um, Clare is, but um, I'm pretty wiped, I'm probably just gonna go home."

* * *

While I had every intention of going home I ran into Jake and Jake happened to have some pot that was calling my name.

"I'm surprised you didn't go to the vigil." I said as Jake skated into the sitting room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Well I- I didn't want to complicate things for Katie. Hey I, uh, I drizzled some caramel on there."

"Nice."

"Hey, uh, you know if you hadn't found Cam, it probably would have been me, so, thanks for that."

"You are welcome good sir."

"Is my garden gonna be haunted now?"

"Nah, just me."

After that we played some video games with Jake wearing his ridiculous oven mitts while everyone else was at the vigil.


	2. Maya

**Hey guys! I really hope you're liking this, I know I really need to update my other stories and I will but I felt I had to write this. Even now I feel physically sick over Cam's death and I hate the way everyone is treating Maya and I will get into that in this chapter! I'm sure you all thought it would just be yet another Eli story but this is really about everyone and how it is affecting them. So thank you for reading, please review, and enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as the words left principal Simpson's mouth my brain shut down. Cam, the boy I was growing to love, was dead. What made it even worse was knowing that he had taken his own life and hadn't even tried to talk to me. Just when I thought he was doing better. He had seemed so happy just the other night when he slept over, and then he just dumped me over a text. I should have known something was wrong.

Katie asked me what I wanted to do and practicing was the only thing I could think of. I knew they were expecting a break down but I was numb, I still couldn't begin to process any of it, I needed to play.

Katie took me to the music room and I played through my song perfectly. Marisol came in and asked me to speak at a vigil for Cam but all I could think of was my audition, my one shot at my dream. Cam wouldn't have made me skip it but Katie was going to. I had no idea what I would say. My brain was still refusing to work at anything, I was like a robot going through the motions with out thinking and they expected me to talk about Cam. He had just broken up with me over text and they wanted me to speak at a vigil for him? Some where deep inside I'm sure a part of me knew it was the right thing to do.

I went through the rest of the day in a trance. I didn't pay attention to anything or anyone, and if they tried to talk to me I did my best to ignore them. I was sick of everyone asking me how I felt, telling me how sorry they were, and asking if there was anything they could do. All I really wanted was to yell at them all and tell them to either bring Cam back or leave me the hell alone. Even people who didn't speak to me were treating me as if I would break at any moment, and everyone was staring at me like I had two heads. They all expected tears, or anger, any sign of emotion but I was still to numb.

* * *

At the vigil that night my numbness turned into anger and it was directed at Cam. Even after half the school had come to me telling me why it was their fault, the only person I was mad at was the one who wasn't there to see it. He chose not to come to me, he chose to end it all. We I knew he was unhappy, but I was trying to make it better for him. I asked him to stay over hoping to make us closer, but in the end it didn't seem to matter, he didn't care enough about me to stick around and that was his decision, no one forced him into he picked it and no one could see that but me.


	3. MayaKatie

**This is gonna be another one from Maya's POV because I just loved writing it. I think it is because I sort of have some feelings to go on, June 19 2011 a gut I had liked for years passed away. It has been awhile but I remember how I felt so hopefully those feelings can get me through the story. As always review and enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up and started getting ready for school. My team was up against the purple team in a basketball game for spirit week. I grabbed my phone to see if Cam had text yet. As soon as I saw my wall paper the memories from yesterday hit me. Cam was gone, and he was never coming back.

"Maya, sweetheart, are you going to school today?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm just about ready!" I lied, searching for something green to wear.

Ten minutes later I walked down the hall in a pair of green jeans and a white shirt that said Green Day in black.

"Ready?" Katie asked me. I could see that she had been crying again, her eyes were red and her voice was strained.

"Yeah, lets go."

At school people continued to give me weird looks and tell me how sorry they were and still I didn't care.

By the end of first period I think everyone had told me how sorry they were, I spent the rest of the morning hiding on the roof. It felt amazing just to be alone, no one talking to me or trying to get me to talk, just quiet.

Around lunch Katie brought me a sandwich.

"How did you know I was up here?"

"You weren't in the music room. So did you enjoy your morning?"

"Yes, silence is an amazing thing."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, I just want to stay up here."

"Would you like me to stay with you? I won't try to make you talk."

"No, you should go to class."

"Okay. Just remember that I am here, no matter what, if you want to talk I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Katie."


End file.
